


What Happens In Space, Stays In Space

by unhoes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Everyones embarrassed, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lance's lion slippers, M/M, Part 2 of Never Have I Ever, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unhoes/pseuds/unhoes
Summary: This is the second part of my other fanfic Never Have I Ever so read that one before this one if you want it to make sense. Once again this is rushed and I haven't edited it so sorry.





	What Happens In Space, Stays In Space

    Lance woke up on a hard surface. His head was pounding. He cracked his eyes open and quickly shut them again as light flooded his vision, burning his eyes. However, he quickly opened them again when he felt something warm wrapped around his waist and a groan to accompany it. He looked down at his waist to see an arm covered in red fabric touching him. It was warm, which Lance found ironic since Keith was the red paladin and red is the color of fire which is hot. 

     "Ow... My head." Keith groaned and, to Lance's disappointment, removed his arm from Lance's waist and put a hand to his forehead. 

     "You have a headache too?" Lance groaned.

     "Lance? Oh my god! Did we...?"

     "Of course not. We both are fully clothed and I doubt we would be dumb enough to have sex in the living room where anyone can see us." Lance rolled his eyes.

     "How did we even get here? What happened?" Keith pondered.

     "Oh! I remember! We had the day off yesterday so we played never have I ever and we all got wasted." Lance snapped his fingers. They looked around the room. Shiro was sleeping face down on the floor in the corner of the room. Allura was passed out on the table, Coran on the floor next to it. Hunk was laying on his back next to the couch with cookies scattered around him. Pidge sat on the couch with an evil smirk staring at Keith and Lance.

     "Did you guys sleep well?" Pidge chuckled.

     "Kind of? I mean I'm really surprised that the only thing that hurts is my head even after sleeping on the hard floor and-"

     "Lance, shut up that was a rhetorical question I don't actually care." Pidge rolled her eyes.

     "Rude!" Lance squeaked. Shiro groaned as he slowly sat up, rubbing his head. 

     "What happened?" He muttered.

     "I'll show you later when everyone else is awake." Pidge sighed.

     "Show us...?" Shiro questioned.

     "You'll see!" Pidge chuckled evilly.

     After everyone woke up and took some aspirin Pidge hooked her video camera up to the bigger screen in the room.

     "You all got drunk and now I have great blackmail. Especially when Lance flirts with alien girls after pissing me off. Although, after last night I doubt you'll be flirting with any alien girls unless you wanna die." Pidge smirked. The video started. First, the camera pointed towards Allura dancing on the table with her sunglasses on. Coran threw money at her. Everyone in the room burst out laughing at Allura and Coran. 

     "Princess! Why would you do that!" Coran exclaimed.

     "Well why would you treat me like a stripper, Coran?" Allura yelled. Next the camera pointed towards Shiro crawling around the room with Lance's blue lion slippers on his hands and meowing. Once again everyone burst into laughter.

     "Hey! Those are mine!" Lance yelled, turning to Shiro.

     "I had no idea you even owned those, I swear I have no idea where I got them." Shiro held his hands up in surrender. The camera pointed towards Hunk, who was crying over his burnt cookies. In front of him sat a fake gravestone that read 'RIP Sweet Cookielines bum bum bum™.' The room burst into laughter again.

     "Sweeeeet Cookielines bum bum bum!!!!" Lance sang.

     "I had a funeral... for... COOKIES!" Hunk deadpanned.

     "Yes... Yes you did." Pidge replied. Next, the camera landed on Lance. He was running around the room singing high school musical songs. Keith's arms were wrapped around Lance's left ankle as his body was dragged after Lance. Everyone stared at the screen in shock while Pidge laughed.

     "That did not happen." Hunk said. "I mean that seems in character for Lance... But Keith hanging on Lance? Never in a million years."

     "Believe it or not, Keith is a clingy drunk. He was practically glued to Lance's side all night." Pidge laughed.

     "I would never cling to that idiot!" Keith exclaimed.

     "Well you did." Pidge shrugged, then quieted down when she heard her voice on the screen.

     'Hey, Lance?' Pidge called him on the screen. Lance stopped what he was doing and turned to Pidge.

'Yee.' Lance replied on the screen.

     'Do you remember the bonding moment?' Lance brought his fingers to his chin in thought, then suddenly snapped his fingers.

     'Oh! You mean Keith cradling me in his arms? Yeah, I remember that! It was the best moment of my life!' Lance giggled on the screen. He ran off and continued his imaginary Broadway show featuring Keith.

     'Yep... this is perfect blackma-' Pidge shut the screen off.

     "And that's what happened." Pidge smirked.

     "I knew it! You do remember the bonding moment! Not only that, but it was apparently the best moment of your life!" Keith shouted.

     "Okay! Fine! Yes, I remember the bonding moment! And yeah I enjoyed it! And I'm not afraid to say it either! You wanna know what I think of you Keith? I like you! Like... like like you!" Lance shouted, catching his breath at the end.

     "Wait... really?" Keith asked, a shocked expression on his face.

     "...yeah." Lance admitted, hesitantly.

     "Well... I like like you too." Keith smiled, blushing.

     "Awwww!" Hunk cooed. Both boys blushed and looked away from eachother.

     "Hunk! You ruined the mood!" Allura scolded. After that a new conversation started. Lance slowly snuck his hand next to Keith's, so their fingers brushed against eachother. Keith moved his hand closer, so their fingers were intertwined. Pidge was right, Lance wouldn't be able to flirt was alien girls after last night.


End file.
